fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Crows
Seven Crows (七烏, Shichigarasu) is the name of an experiment and project by the Magic Council, founded in order take in children born with abnormally high levels of magic power, and try and figure out the cause behind this abnormal levels of power, as well as train said children to become capable Mages who could control their power. The alternate and original name of the experiment was the Chakra Project (チャクラ企図, Chakura Kito). Description The Seven Crows began 30 years ago, with Magic Council executives and scientists deciding to find and take in young children born with abnormally high amounts of magic, to the point it is dangerous either to the children's body or those around them. Upon taking in the children, scientists, as well as experienced Mages and Knights under the Council, to train and help the children control and focus their magic power, while the scientists try and figure out the cause behind this abnormal amount of magic power. The training regime of the children lasted for 30 years, which followed the seven children being taught seven spells that were used for exercise purposes, and also trained physically, which contributed to controlling magic power. Some children had different specialties than others, either physical or magical, but none learned a full-fledged magic of their own, at best creating new spells to add to the Seven Wings spells they all knew. Some were trained in martial arts or swordsmanship, if they showed any promise or interest in said subjects. Each child's identity was forgotten in favor of a new name, numbering them by when they were taken in, followed by "Crow", such as the first child being addressed as the "First Crow" or just "First". The children were not taken away by force, in fact, they would stop pursuing the child if the guardians or parents refused, but would leave the offer open if they changed their minds. Empty promises were given about when the child will return, or if their health will improve. Orphans were easier to take in, due to lacking any guardians or a place to return to, thus were more accepting to joining. The children's only social interactions were the scientists, the trainers and the other children, as well as their own rooms, a kitchen where they were served meals they requested, and a playroom for when there weren't training sessions. Members Abilities The Seven Crows all underwent training, either by mages or warriors under the council, hired as trainers. This means each Crow was trained in both the magical and physical areas, from controlling and focusing their magic power, to being physically strong, in terms of stamina and their body in general. If a Crow showcased promise or interest in a certain style, they would recieve extra training in said field, an example being Seventh Crow's interest and promise in swordsmanship, leading the facility to get her more swordsmanship trainers, slowly improving and mastering the style. In terms of magic expertise, all the Crows, due to their excess magic power that was downright lethal to their bodies, and a times, to those around them, were first and foremost how to control their magic power. This came in the forms of seven spells, referred to simply as "Wings", which served as exercises in controlling their magic power, but also double as actual spells to be utilized in combat. Interestingly, each Crow specializes in a specific Wing, called the "Chakra", at which they master it more than the others, to the point it's almost a magic in and of itself. Wings *'Crown Chakra' (天辺チャクラ, Amacha Chakura): The Crown Chakra, or just "Crown", is one of the initial spells taught to the Crows. The spell is meant to exercise and improve the Crows' manipulation of the eternano and magic power surging throughout their body, subsequently helping them control their enormous levels of power, and prevent it from killing them slowly. As they go and improve, eventually the Crows developed the necessary skill to externally manipulate eternano, which developed into the versatile Crown spell that is used in combat. After learning and better improving in manipulation of internal and external eternano, the Crown spell becomes an ability that allows the construction of objects using their raw magic power. Due to the excess power existing inside each Crow, they have effectively a large supply of energy to use. The extent of the abilities is restricted to the user's own imagination and proficiency in molding their own magic power, however, it is never quite on the level of Molding Magic. Crown is arguably the most versatile of the Wings, due to the ability to create weaponry and barriers, for offense and defense, and taking advantage of the enormous quantities of magic power existing in their Magic Origin. *'Third-Eye Chakra' (三つ目チャクラ, Mitsume Chakura): The Third-Eye spell was used for the explicit use of mental training, meditation in that sense. It essentially trains the Crows' "focus", mentally and magically. Third-Eye, despite its name, refers to a "zone", their aura, extended typically in a spherical form, that induces a "soothing" effect, clearing their mind and remain calm. In terms of magical training, it allows them to maintain their magic power in check, preventing it from going haywire. Since the children were being slowly killed by their magic power being too large for their bodies to handle, the Third-Eye training effecively allowed them to lower the activity of their magic power, calming it down and making it less lethal, extending their initially short lifespan. In terms of combat, the zone the Third-Eye spell creates with their aura, while still utilizing the "calming" effect on their mind and magic, also allows the Crows to "sense" everything that moves within said zone, from the smallest insect, to the largest creature, effectively creating a sort of awareness field, or small scale clairvoyance. With this active, the Crows are nigh-impossible to catch off-guard, difficult to surprise in general, due to them "sensing" every movement taken inside their zone. However, the primary weaknesses of the Third-Eye are the fact that while the Crow may be aware of their surrounding better, it does not guarantee they will always be capable of reacting to whatever enters the zone, especially if said zone is too small, and if they're not physically fit for the job. In addition, the zone can be disrupted if the Crow suffers emotional duress, such as pain, anger or any negative emotion of the sort, as well as it requiring them to constantly drain magic power to keep it up, more so if the zone is larger. *'Throat Chakra' (喉チャクラ, Nodo Chakura): The Throat Chakra is preculiar, due to being one of the few Wings created initially without any exercise in mind, yet due to the complexity of the machinations behind it, a training regime, training the Crows mentally, in order to allow them to perform the Throat spell properly. The Throat's use is simple, relaying information through mental communication, but the machinations themselves are complex, due to requiring the eternano to wire through the brain, creating a link between the user and a reciever, and sending a pre-established auditory message. It is similar, but unlike Telepathy, since they do not commune in real-time. The Crows have a permanent link with each other, but can establish new, temporary links with others, although the reciever won't be able to answer back. The link establishment is simple, since unless the reciever is aware of the link, they won't be able to really defuse it, doing so by denying the link with their own aura pushing it off. The Throat is a supplementary and support spell, with no combat use found. *'Heart Chakra' (心臓チャクラ, Shinzō Chakura): *'Navel Chakra' (臍チャクラ, Heso Chakura): *'Sacral Chakra' (仙チャクラ, Sento Chakura): *'Root Chakra' (根本チャクラ , Konpon Chakura): Trivia *The Seven Crows primary theme is based on the Seven Chakras of Hinduism. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Groups Category:Group Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Magic Council